Cherished Silence
by Random Coupler
Summary: -And the quiet silence they were sharing at that moment, it was something they both would cherish for as long as they lived.- Two mamodos find comfort in one another when they are seprated from the ones they love. Slash. Yaoi. Surprise pairing.


**A/n: Iknow this is one strange and weird pairing, but hey yesterday was Holloween and everyone still enjoys scare the day after....Or not. I don't own Zatch Bell.**

**--**

He doesn't know how he ended up at the younger teen's dwelling, he doesn't know why he is let in, he doesn't know why he uses the love meant for his human-on this other mamodo. The Gravity mamodo knows the older boy's reasons for doing this are the same as his own for allowing it-loneliness and the hormones of growing up swelling in both of them. The gray teenager doesn't care whether or not he hurts the older male's feelings by not making love to him feel warm and welcome to sleep with him; no he rather be violent, animalistic and straightforward-it was just another fucking to both of them. Throwing each other into walls, destroying clothing, inflicting wounds and bruises on one anothers' skin and not curling up to his part-time mate afterwards. He didn't care. Neither did the Martial-artist for that matter. They both were just alone and in need of realize of raw emotion.

Now as they growl, stalk and shove each other in violent foreplay, they do not care for the world around them-or if rumors spread by the mouths of any traumatized bystander walking passed the younger mamodo's home. They want to be satisfied with themselves, they want to show who is the better warrior. Sex is a test of strength for them. So they try to see who is strong enough to dominate the other; for they are Gladiators in their clouded minds.

Then the bulkier, but shorter, young man locks his arms with the leaner and tries to throw him down to the stone floor. But the light-skinned mamodo will not be put down so easy; he fights the attempt and foils it when he sweeps his leg to trip the younger adolescent, once his "opponent" is on the ground, he pins him roughly and long enough to rip away his bottoms and hungrily graze the skin of his neck with his teeth. Having gravity on his side, the pinned boy sends a blast of his element to knock the boy feverishly biting and sucking on his neck, off and throw him up against the brick wall. The Kung-fu master uncharacteristically snarls when the younger removes the rest of his gi and is left with his sweaty, bare skin, then struggles when he feels the other boy's sharp, fang-like jaws going from his throat to chest.

"Damn it Brago!" The older mamodo bellows when he his harshly bitten on the throat for trying to get away.

Then, with more beads of sweat rolling down his forehead from the struggle, he pushes the boy away and drives him into the corner. He pins him again and does something to throw his more aggressive, not-so-much-love, lover off. Something he had never done before. He tastes the boy's lips.

* * *

When all is done, when their battle has claimed a winner, when they are lying two-feet apart from each other and all they do is think of the ones they really love and how neither of them shall know of their dark affair. Yet again, it is Wonrei's victor and gets the satisfaction of being stronger that night-but he doesn't feel satisfied or proud. He feels that he is unfaithful to the one he loves, he feels empty and cold; the way he always does after being with Brago. Brago knows it also, by the way Wonrei does not try to hold him after, like the way he said he did with his human girl-by the way he does not lay close and by the way silent tears roll down his cheek.

You'd think that Brago would not care for the older boy's feelings or feel gulit for helping him be unfaithful. But you'd be wrong; he cares for his feelings and he himself feels guilt for heavying Wonrei's gulit. Wonrei knows it too. But both men are naturally just too silent to say so.

The late evening they had started in had gone, the night and mid-morning they used making shameful love in; had came to an end. Then they just lie there in silence until Wonrei can find strength to leave and Brago can move to clean himself. Wonrei was crying quietly with his paper-white back side to Brago, who laid was facing him. Silently the gravity mamodo moved close to the sobbing boy and pressed his ice-cold brow to his, surprisingly, warm shoulder blade. Wonrei's breath hitches when he feels cold arms holding his torso and tracing his toned abdomen, slowly he relaxes in the embrace and looks over his shoulder to see Brago's expressionless face; eyes lidded and lips pressed in a tight line. Slowly the older man closed his eyes again and took the kind physical affection as a way the younger mamodo was telling him; _It's okay._

Their relationship was merely violent "bed-buddies"; that would evolve to friends when Zatch Bell allows the mamodo back into the human-world. Their sexual identities were confused only by depression; but would be clear once back with their humans And the quiet silence they were sharing at that moment, it was something they both would cherish for as long as they lived.

------------------------

**A/n: No flamers and if you don't have anything nice to say, do not say it at all.**


End file.
